Cute little Hellhound
by BrothersGrim1000
Summary: You have been hunting with Dean and Sam for a while. While retrieving the first blade, you get an unexpected surprise. Update: This is a reader insert fic. I tried to not put any references in to gender, height, color or anything.
1. Chapter 1

You stared at the lifeless body that had once held Abaddon. You'd been a hunter for years, yet the sight of a dead body still made you queasy.

"Damn that bastard!" Dean shouted. You turn to face him.

"What?" you ask, putting your gun away.

"Crowley's gone off somewhere." Dean growls, as he turned to leave. You grin to yourself and grab your bag. You walk over to the huge bar and quickly start putting liquor bottles into your bag. Sam noticed and started laughing.

"What?" you chuckle. Dean turned and laughed as well. He walked over and took the bag from you and peered inside.

"Might as well right?" he proceed to fill your bag up and slung it over his shoulder. "Hold on, I got another bag in the car." he grinned and ran out of the room.

Moving away the bar you walked further down a hall intent on finding the bathroom. Upon opening one door you were greeted with what looked to be an extremely lavish doggy bed.

"Shit." you whispered as the sound of breathing become VERY clear, despite the fact that the room looked empty. You started to closed the door slowly, glad that this hotel oiled their doors, when Sam took notice of you and boomed,

"Y/N? What are you doing?"

You could feel the hellhound awaken and stare directly at you. "Nope." you shouted and turned to run towards the living room, forgetting to close the door. "Hellhound!" was the only word you managed to get out before a very heavy weight pounced on you sending you crashing down. You heard it give an excited yip , before it started lapping at your face.

"Y/N?!" Sam shouted scrambling for his gun.

"Ack it's slobbering all over me!" you yelled, try very hard not to let it's tongue in your mouth.

Sam lowered his gun and stared at you, "Wait... It's licking you?"

"Yeah! Help! Its crushing me!" you gasp, feeling its tail thumping next to your leg.

"... Juliet?" Sam asked tensely, pulling out his glasses to see. Juliet, apparently, gave a happy bark and resumed licking you face. You saw Sam put his glasses on and almost immediately he fell on the nearest couch laughing hard "Oh god, Y/N, that's frickin adorable!" he gasped.

"Help." you whine. Juliet seemed intent on licking all over your face.

"Juliet?" Crowley's astonished voice came from somewhere in the room, but with Juliet's weight on you, you couldn't move.

"Help!" you whine, desperation making you resort to begging the King of Hell for help.

"Sure love." Crowley chuckled walking towards you, "Juliet?" he cooed, making you chuckle a bit to yourself. Even demons used baby talk when it came to their pet, "Come on girl. Get off the hunter."

Juliet whined and laid her full weight on you, now fully crushing you. You gasp as all the air left your lungs.

"Juliet." Crowley's voice had a disgruntled tone to it. You saw a pair of shoes in your peripheral vision and felt Juliet's weight pulled off you, along with Juliet's whines. You rolled over and gasped for air.

"What the hell did you do?" Crowley asked in amazement.

"Uhhh... I guess I petted her a bit when we were retrieving the blade." you answer, catching your breath.

"Bullocks." Cowley muttered. He eyed you, as if judging how he could best put this skill to use, "Y/N? How would you like a job working for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

You stared at the lifeless body that had once held Abaddon. You'd been a hunter for years, yet the sight of a dead body still made you queasy.

"Damn that bastard!" Dean shouted. You turn to face him.

"What?" you ask, putting your gun away.

"Crowley's gone off somewhere." Dean growls, as he turned to leave. You grin to yourself and grab your bag. You walk over to the huge bar and quickly start putting liquor bottles into your bag. Sam noticed and started laughing.

"What?" you chuckle. Dean turned and laughed as well. He walked over and took the bag from you and peered inside.

"Might as well right?" he proceed to fill your bag up and slung it over his shoulder. "Hold on, I got another bag in the car." he grinned and ran out of the room.

Moving away the bar you walked further down a hall intent on finding the bathroom. Upon opening one door you were greeted with what looked to be an extremely lavish doggy bed.

"Shit." you whispered as the sound of breathing become VERY clear, despite the fact that the room looked empty. You started to closed the door slowly, glad that this hotel oiled their doors, when Sam took notice of you and boomed,

"Y/N? What are you doing?"

You could feel the hellhound awaken and stare directly at you. "Nope." you shouted and turned to run towards the living room, forgetting to close the door. "Hellhound!" was the only word you managed to get out before a very heavy weight pounced on you sending you crashing down. You heard it give an excited yip , before it started lapping at your face.

"Y/N?!" Sam shouted scrambling for his gun.

"Ack it's slobbering all over me!" you yelled, try very hard not to let it's tongue in your mouth.

Sam lowered his gun and stared at you, "Wait... It's licking you?"

"Yeah! Help! Its crushing me!" you gasp, feeling its tail thumping next to your leg.

"... Juliet?" Sam asked tensely, pulling out his glasses to see. Juliet, apparently, gave a happy bark and resumed licking you face. You saw Sam put his glasses on and almost immediately he fell on the nearest couch laughing hard "Oh god, Y/N, that's frickin adorable!" he gasped.

"Help." you whine. Juliet seemed intent on licking all over your face.

"Juliet?" Crowley's astonished voice came from somewhere in the room, but with Juliet's weight on you, you couldn't move.

"Help!" you whine, desperation making you resort to begging the King of Hell for help.

"Sure love." Crowley chuckled walking towards you, "Juliet?" he cooed, making you chuckle a bit to yourself. Even demons used baby talk when it came to their pet, "Come on girl. Get off the girl."

Juliet whined and laid her full weight on you, now fully crushing you. You gasp as all the air left your lungs.

"Juliet." Crowley's voice had a disgruntled tone to it. You saw a pair of shoes in your peripheral vision and felt Juliet's weight pulled off you, along with Juliet's whines. You rolled over and gasped for air.

"What the hell did you do?" Crowley asked in amazement.

"Uhhh... I guess I petted her a bit when we were retrieving the blade." you answer, catching your breath.

"Bullocks." Cowley muttered. He eyed you, as if judging how he could best put this skill to use, "Y/N? How would you like a job working for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Author Note: I can't promise regular updates for this story sorry! But I can say it won't be weeks between updates!)

"A job?" you reply dully. You looked at Sam who looked as shocked as you.

"Yes. Have you ever had contact with hellhounds before?" Crowley asked, pouring himself a drink. If he noticed the majority of the alcohol was missing, he didn't mention it.

"Nope." you reply stiffly. You moved closer to Sam, hoping he'd say something.

"Why the hell would Y/N work for you?" Sam asked holding his gun at his side.

"I'm not going to have Y/N train them how to attack anyone. Just raise the pups. Demons can be so callous when it comes to baby animals." Crowley hummed.

"What in it for me?" you asked ignoring Sam's horrified look.

"Supplies, money, you name it." Crowley answered with a wave of his hand.

"Y/N you can't do this!" Sam proclaimed in horror. You shrug.

"Honestly? I've never really had a problem with the whole sell your soul thing. It's not like anyone is forcing you to do it. You get 10 years out of it too. Better than I ever expected demon deals to go." out of the corner of your eye you notice Crowley looking infernally too smug so you can't help but add, "I mean I thought it was all fiddle playing and stuff really." you mentally chuckle as Crowley gives you a very indignant look.

"That was once!" he growled, turning away.

You were about to decline Crowley's offer but then your stomach decided to remind you that you hadn't eaten in hours. "Well" you thought to yourself. "Might as well get a decent meal before turning him down."

"Hm. I'm tempted by your offer Crowley, really, but I am too hungry to think right now." you drawl casually.

Crowley raised his eyebrows and smirked. "So in addition to half my liquor cabinet, you want food too?"

"Yes." you reply bluntly.

"It's a date love." Crowley said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

You scoff and roll your eyes.

"There's no way I'm leaving Y/N alone with you." Sam stated clearly, aiming his gun at Crowley.

"I want pizza. Cheese pizza with alfredo sauce and lots of garlic bread. With Pepsi to drink." You interrupt whatever heroic thing Sam was about to say, with your order of food.

Crowley sighed and mumbles something about less refined taste buds as he picks up his phone, assumingly to order pizza. You collapse into the plush couch pulling out your phone to text Dean. You hear Juliet's tail trump on the ground and less than ten seconds later you feel her crawling onto your lap, her head on your chest puffing hot air into your face.

"No not again." you whine, mostly for Sam's sake. Juliet was really warm and actually quite pleasant.

"See Y/N? You'd be perfect for the job!" Crowley seemed fairly excited as he gestures to you.

"I can't even see her." you protest. It is rather weird to feel Juliet's weight and not see her.

"Easy enough fix pet." Crowley said, walking behind you and putting his hand over your eyes. Before you can think, a flash of heat warms your eyes and goes away just as quickly. Taking his hands off your eyes, you blink at Juliet before you.

"The glasses didn't do her justice" you think. Juliet was absolutely adorable. Before you can talk yourself out of it, you throw your arms around her and squeal. "She's so CUTE!" you practically yell, "You are such a pretty girl! Yes you are." you started talking in baby voice. You heard Juliet's tail start wagging along with the sound of something breaking.

"Y/N?" Sam asked hastily, moving into your viewpoint.

"I'll do it." You look at Crowley making direct eye contact, "But first I want to get Sam and Deans options on what to bargain for. And pizza." you say as you rub Juliet's ears.

Crowley looked pleased and Sam was horrified, "Y/N-" Sam starts but is interrupted as Dean bursts into the room with a large duffle bag.

"Hey Y/N got a-" He paused and looked around, "Uh what's going on here?"


End file.
